Talk:Main Page
Great job! -- OK, another link to add to Cracks & Shards! (And thanks for the praise.) -- Mark A. Mandel --- Brainstorming for Site Ideas We seem to have petered out of creative juices, with very few updates over the last few weeks. I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for new projects on the site that could be implemented, or had noticed any areas where pages were especially incomplete or in need of expansion or editing. This might be a good place to compile a "to-do" list to stimulate improvement. While I think the site is pretty useful as is, I also feel there's always room for more. Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. --Majikjon 17:29, 2 March 2006 (UTC) --- Something that I have had in mind is an "Art" page (which would mostly be about Kathana's painting, and maybe some mentions of paintings, psiprints, and various others), and a Meta:Art page, which would include Kathy Grantham's house animals, and the various cover artists (Stephen Hickman et al), and finally, links to various fan art. Also, I had the notion that the Dramatis Personae could be modified so as to include the first appearance or mention of the character, perhaps using a table format. There's plenty of "Meta" stuff that I just need to actually write. But work is feh, and there's a deadline looming at the end of the quarter. --Davdi 06:49, 8 March 2006 (UTC) --- I got nothing, alas. When I start my regular re-reading I might have some inspiration, but that is probably a way off. (Well, after Dzur probably.) - Attjen --- switching between main and "speculation" or "meta" spaces I'm not sure what links exist between the Main page for "X" and the Speculation or Meta page for "X", but I've asked Angela if she can clarify or point out the usual links between them, or perhaps add some. --Steve the Younger 18:28, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :yes. I had been hoping the linking between them would be a bit more obvious, but it still looks like they are only embedded in the text. So not much improvement in my view. I'm not sure we wan't to get rid of the speculation category either. - Attjen ::If it were possible to add a perma-link in the toolbox to the left or even on the tabs at the top, to the corresponding "speculation", "main", or "meta" page, that would be grand. Otherwise I don't see much advantage to the extra namespace either. --Steve the Younger. :::There's no automatic link between pages in different namespaces, but you could try hacking something. If you put "speculation" in MediaWiki:Mailinglists and "Speculation: " in MediaWiki:Mailinglists-url, you'd have an auto link to that namespace on every page from the sidebar. However, it would always appear a blue link, even when the page didn't exist. An alternative is to link this from the MediaWiki:Sitenotice, which I've just added to demonstrate. See Aliera e'Kieron for example - "main" will be bolded because this is the main page about Aliera e'Kieron, and the speculation link is blue, and the meta one red. If you don't want this on all pages, you could make a template with the content of MediaWiki:Sitenotice and manually add that where it is needed. Angela (talk) 22:20, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Another alternative would be to use sub-pages instead of namespaces. Aliera e'Kieron/speculation could be made to automatically link back to Aliera e'Kieron, though Aliera e'Kieron wouldn't automatically show the subpages, but you could find them by going to . Angela (talk) 22:22, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Angela! Personally I really like the "Sitenotice" hack, but I'm not in charge. What do others think? --Steve the Younger ::::Double-thanks Angela! The site notice hack looks like just the perfect thing. --Majikjon 22:29, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I think we need to limit this hack to just pages that need it, however. I think the template idea may work better. (Certainly, the main page doesn't need a meta and specualtion link.) This makes more work for us as we create pages, but just as long as we stay on top of it when adding new spec pages, it should be fairly painless. --Majikjon 22:42, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I dunno. After looking at it this way, I like the fact that the navbar isn't on every page, but at the same time, I like the fact that it appears ABOVE the article title when it's done as the sitenotice. What does everyone else think? --Majikjon 23:22, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I thought it over in the night and I prefer the navbar on every page, even where it's not being used. It both encourages and simplifies adding speculation and meta pages, and I think those are the primary way the wiki will expand from here on. --Steve the Younger 08:59, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Thanks Jon for putting the navbar back. I've noticed that after you create a new "meta" or "speculation" page, the link seems to point to action=edit so you can't just read the page, you have to edit it. It's not obvious why this happens, I checked the source and it's just using the template PAGENAME. Maybe Angela has some idea? --StY :::::You have to reload the page in your browser before the link changes to a link to the page, rather than an "action=edit" link. This will only be a problem for the person who creates the new page, and only until they refresh. --Majikjon 17:01, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I like it. Looks pretty good. Though I'm still of the opinion that we should leave category tags for all speculation and meta pages. - Attjen ::Yeah, probably. I guess this means we're going to need a "Meta" category anyway, huh? --Majikjon 17:01, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've noticed some problems with going from the main article page to the speculation page. Is it just me or is not seeming to work properly? - attjen :As the setup has grown, and there have been more and more Meta and Speculation articles, it does seem like they don't always link correctly. I'm not sure there's much we can do about it. There was a time a while ago when Speculation and Meta vanished entirely for a day or two (sent me into a panic, as it wiped out the entire Dramatis Personae page). Luckily, it came back after a while. I think there were server problems. 500 approaching We are heading towards 500 articles rapidly now. Should we have a celebration or something? - Attjen :That sounds a fun idea. Perhaps you could also nominate the wiki to be a Featured Wikia. Angela (talk) 17:42, 15 July 2006 (UTC)